My Immortal
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: [AU]Aragorn has left Legolas for no apparent reason,leaving the young King in shams.What happens when Aragorn returns unintentionally?Will Legolas forgive him?UPDATED!The moment you've all been waiting for is here.
1. Cold as stone

A/N: This fic is AU, and it takes place after the war of the Ring. Not all of the elves have departed [remember, AU.] So please refrain from hacking my head off, stabbing me, or shooting me through the heart, my dear Tolkien- purists[not like it is a crime to be one!] Constructive criticism is ok. And be warned, this story contains slash, angst. It's just not a happy one. None of the recognizable places or characters are mine [obviously!], and neither is the song, Whitney owns it! Ok then..Sit down and read!  
  
~One can have perfect eyesight, yet not see the truth , beauty and love placed right in front of him.~  
  
I Learned From the Best.  
  
The stone walls of Mirkwood have never changed. Until now. They became colder than ever. The King of Mirkwood, slumped in his tall seat, swirling the remaining alcohol in his glass and emptied it all at once. *smash* The broken shards of glass decorated the floor. He held one lone piece of glass in his palm and let himself bleed as it tore his skin. He laughed. A cold and spine chilling laugh. He looked at his hand. Blood. He suddenly started to tear, his lips started to quiver, his body started to shake. He slipped off his seat and his knees landed on the cold, grey floor. Then, face in his hands, he started to cry.  
  
"Legolas!!!" Elrohir cried out. He sank to his friend's side, grasping his shoulders. "You have to stop this! Please..please.." he teared. Legolas looked up, staring into his deep grey eyes. Biting his lower lip, he buried his face in his friend's chest, clutching tightly onto soft material, disappearing into sobs. "Shh.shh.'tis alright..it's alright.." he whispered, rubbing Legolas' back soothingly. He kissed his brow.  
  
"wh..wh.." Legolas mumbled. "What is it, mellonin?" Elrohir asked. "Why?" Legolas whimpered. Elrohir sighed.  
  
~ "I love you."  
  
"I'll never leave you."  
  
"I shall remain by your side." "Forever."  
  
Those words seemed to mean the world, everything, then. Now, they were just words.  
  
Tears filled his eyes. A crumpled note in his hands. Not even a word from his own lips. just, a plain, old letter.  
  
"Legolas,  
  
Dear, I am sorry, but I must leave. I know that Undomiel has already departed, and we have loved, and lived. However, I must go, now. I shan't elaborate, I am so sorry for that, but I just cannot bare to tell you.  
  
Naamarie. ~  
  
His letter was so bleak. He did not explain anything at all, leaving Legolas confused, worried and most of all hurt. Why did he just leave? Without a goodbye? Without a reason?  
  
In the day, Legolas would be King, proud and tall. Respected, loved, even feared. He would put his kingdom before his well being. He wanted to keep his promise to his ada. To be a greater King.  
  
But at night, he became a shameful and weak elf. Drowning in wine, drowning in tears and sorrow. The nights were especially dark and lonely. As was him.  
  
Elrohir always marveled at this. That's why he stayed by his side. That's why he respected him.  
  
That's why he loved him.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: hmm.good? bad? review, and do tell! Alright, I know that the letter from Aragorn was plain and did not do Aragorn any justice, or may even be considered OOC, but, continue looking out for updates, cos I'll justify him TEENSY but. But JUST a teensy bit. Hey, it's supposed to be torture for both parties, Aragorn supposed to be a bit of a bastard here: P. And, Elrohir had not sailed to Valinor, because, duh, he stayed by Legolas' side. Elladan was upset at first, but he already had a love of his own. So they understood each other. Ok? Now review, ask a question or something, I most likely will answer it. 


	2. Why Why Why?

A/N: Ah..same as before. I don't own recognizable characters/places. Wish I did though.  
  
Fire Eagle-You do? Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Legolas19-Yes Maam/Sir!!!I have updated!  
  
Anon-Thank you very much! I say, it's nice to have a longer review once in a while! We all love slash eh?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Alright! I'll try to make the other updates snappy too!  
  
s.c.fowlie- Heheh, Elrohir is sweet ain't he? But the rest of the chapters might be a bit bitter!  
  
-I learned from the Best-  
  
Elrohir sighed. He sat himself on a chair beside the bed that Legolas laid in. he watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. There was a flush on the King's cheeks. Crying and drinking should never be mixed.  
  
He rubbed his aching temples, never taking his eyes off of Legolas. 'He has suffered so much' Elrohir thought to himself. He reached out his hand to brush a strand of silk from his fair face, feeling Legolas' velvet skin and silk hair. Mentally screaming at himself not to, he defied those warnings and stroked the King's hair. Legolas groaned and blinked his eyes. Elrohir quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked groggily. Elrohir merely offered him a smile and got up to pour him a glass of water. Legolas drank all of the glasses contents and sighed. "What ails you Legolas?" Elrohir asked. For weeks now, Legolas had been feeling a sense of foreboding and sorrow. A shadow cast on his face. "Tis nothing, mellonin." Elrohir shook his head. "You must feel hungry. Today's schedule is totally free, you have the whole day to yourself. Why don't we skip readying ourselves and proceed to the dining room?" Elrohir suggested, trying to sound positive.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I'm sorry mellonin. But I think I shall decline your offer. I..I must clear my thoughts. I hope you understand." Elrohir nodded. "Of course. Then perhaps we shall dine together later." He left, feeling more than a little disappointed. Elrohir left for his own chambers, then ungracefully fell onto his bed. Legolas took only a few items with him. He made his way to his favorite waterfall. It was small, but truly beautiful, and he felt that he could release all emotions that had been pent up inside of him. He reached the pool, stripped off all his clothes and plunged into the clear and cool water. He resurfaced and waded to the side of the pool. He sighed. Unwelcome thoughts and memories flooded his mind.  
  
He remembered particularly the years before he and Aragorn were together. They were merely friends, not lovers, although Legolas had very much loved him from the very start. They were seen as friends, as brothers. Every two to three months or so, Aragorn would have yet another maiden by his side, all fair of face and indeed very beautiful. He introduced them to him, one- by-one. It pained Legolas' heart. Why couldn't he see? Didn't he realize how much he was hurting him? Yes, he was young, hasty and after all, he was merely a man.  
  
Legolas longed for the day that he would love him. That Aragorn would see him as a lover instead of a brother. Then, that day came. Finally. After all the trouble and heartache, he finally achieved what he wanted, and vowed to stay faithful until the very end. And so did Aragorn. Legolas believed him.  
  
He never knew how wrong he was.  
  
Legolas shot up from his position when he had enough of those painful thoughts. How dare Aragorn plague his thoughts when he was resting? Regretfully, he came out of the water and dried himself and put on new clothes. He heard extremely subtle noises and he was fully aware that he was not alone. He became alert, realizing the absence of weapons. The wind laced its fingers between Legolas' silk hair. His bright eyes, keen and alert.  
  
He started to move his feet. Soon enough, he found himself stealthily running. Eyes, shifting here and there. He was nearing home when he heard shouts. He could already see Elrohir making his way to the troubled scene with his weapons. "Mellonin! What is going on?" Legolas cried. "I know not! Come! I shall go now!" Elrohir replied in a hurry.  
  
They followed their ears, and finally reached a battle scene. They were Men. Dark haired and ungraceful, clashing their swords noisily. It seemed that all of the men were fighting against one sole person. The two elves could see most of the bodies already piled onto the forest floor, covered in blood which stained the earth. Then, in a split second, both men stabbed each other, one in the stomach, and one in the heart, leaving only one survivor who's face was covered and shadowed by a hood. Elrohir quickly ran towards the wounded man. The man had already lost consciousness. Elrohir took a look at the stranger's face. His eyes widened but he took control of his emotions before Legolas could see.  
  
Looking down, Elrohir picked the man up with his hood still covering his face. "I shall make haste, this man is badly wounded. I shall alert the guards about this." Elrohir said in a hurried tone. Without looking at Legolas he ran as fast as he could back home.  
  
He reached the healers and placed the stranger onto a bed where the healers worked their ways. He reached out to stroke the man's face. He felt he as though he were about to cry.  
  
"Why? Why now? Why Estel?"  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: Ahh..a cliffie. Review please! 


	3. Reflection

A/N: Hulloo there! Sorry for the wait, but I wasn't in the mood at all lately.  
  
Legolas19: Heh, sorry I didn't update ASAP!  
  
Elfie: Why thank you! People like you just give authors a burst of energy to write!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Ai!!I'll try to hurry next time!;P  
  
Fire Eagle: Really? I rock? Well you rock for reviewing!  
  
Wolf Maid: Well, welcome aboard this fic! Well, here's the new chapter, enjoy!  
  
Wildfire2: You too! Welcome aboard this fic! But, what exactly was confusing[about Legolas]? You can always ask me next time you review, I would gladly answer your questions!  
  
Okay then, onto the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything recognizable, I'd be a rich person who wouldn't have to write fanfiction. Don't be dumb, ya?  
  
-I learned from the best-  
  
Legolas stood there for a while as his friend passed by him without so much as a glance. He sighed and walked towards the bloodstained ground where the dead men lay motionless. His guards were arriving as he inspected the dead bodies. He grimaced at the sight. He was about to leave when the sun set its rays upon an item on the ground, making it glint brightly.  
  
He bent to pick up the item. His eyes widened in disbelief. It was a silver chain which held a silver ring. The ring was beautiful and had the name of its bearer and someone else's etched into the inner part of the ring. It looked old, not in a physical way, but it emitted a sense of eternity to it. He clutched the ring tightly in his hand and placed his hand upon his breast where his heart was pounding like an orc drum. His breathing became unsteady as he started to walk back to his palace of stone. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, and his feet had never felt so heavy before. Soon, not only sweat moistened his face but tears did so as well.  
  
Aragorn felt a wave of pain surge through his body. He began to stir at the pain. Elrohir immediately came to his side. "Estel? Sut naa lle?{how are you?}" Elrohir asked, face full of concern. Aragorn groaned in pain. "Mani marte?{what happened?}" he asked groggily. "Why don't YOU tell ME, brother."  
  
Elrohir held a hand to Aragorn's forehead. It was burning. "Ai..." he sighed, then walked to the opposite end of the room and came back with a basin of fresh, cool water with herbs in it. He dipped a sponge into it and sponged Aragorn's forehead. Aragorn sighed at the temporary relief. His head was pounding hard as he tried to recall the past incidents.  
  
"So?" Elrohir asked softly, stroking his foster brother's hair. Aragorn looked up at him. He started. "Those men whom I fought. They were assasins. Apparently, they have been wanting my head for quite a while. I was hunting, and left Faramir to the throne whilst I was absent. I was sure that I wasn't being followed. But I was wrong. I was ambushed by them, and..I had no other place to run to....which leads me here." he finished slowly. Elrohir knew that there was more to the story but chose not to pursue it. Yet.  
  
Elrohir knew that it would be folly if he were to ask him further in his condition, so he decided to leave his questions to the next day. "Quel esta{rest well}, Estel. You need to. Lle anta yulna en alu?{Do you need a drink of water?}" Aragorn did not have to answer him as he had already got up from his seat and gave Aragorn a glass of water. Elrohir had drugged it before hand with subtle herbs that would allow Aragorn desired rest without the hinderance of noise or pain. "Thank you, my brother.." he slurred as the herbs started to work. He fell into a deep sleep. Elrohir left for his own chambers.  
  
He quickly dressed into more appropriate attire and left his room to start work for the day. He had to do a lot of paperwork, on the attack and what not. Although he very much wanted to stay by Aragorn's side, he had to perform his duties. As he brushed his raven hair infront of his mirror, and found himself staring into his own stormy grey eyes. He touched the mirror.  
  
~Since when have my eyes looked so tired?~  
  
Just at the same time Elrohir was looking into his mirror, so was Legolas. He had sat himself down in front of the mirror, sighing, trying to stop the wave of tears threatening to spill. He looked at the ring and chain in his hand, then into the mirror, staring right at himself. He looked into his blue eyes.  
  
~Since when have my eyes looked so tired?~  
  
Since when were his eyes so tired? Since when were they so dull? So lifeless, that the only way they shone was when they were moistened with tears? Before he could stop himself, the tears ran down his cheeks, and he touched the mirror.  
  
Legolas buried his face into his crossed arms, rested upon the table. He felt so lost. He thought. ~I am alone.~  
  
-TBC-  
  
~I was crying one day, staring into my reflection. All alone, in one dark corner of the world.  
  
I felt pain and sorrow course through me. I looked into my tired eyes, lost in their depth, dull and lifeless.  
  
I cursed, I wished, that it was not only me. Then I touched the mirror, and I felt something.  
  
The mirror was not cool, but warm. I looked into the mirror once more, and instead of me, I saw you. And now I know, that there is, another part of the world, where you are, staring into your reflection, in your own, dark corner of the world.~  
  
A/N: Hmm...how was it? Did you like it? Please review! I know that Estel's explanation was very plain, but as I said, Elrohir wasn't going to ask him yet. I will explain further as I update so everything will make sense, sooner or later ;P. Anyways, the poem actually, I wrote it to say that, Legolas [obviously] still thinks that he is alone, and also, notice that it goes along with the scene, where Legolas and Elrohir touch their mirrors at the same time. But, as you know, he isn't totally alone, he's got Elrohir with him! He's just too depressed to notice. I know there wasn't any A/L interaction but don't worry, there will be more soon. 


	4. Ripped

A/N: Heya![shake it like a Polaroid picta!] Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I was kinda depressed, grades suck, life sucks, what doesn't? Hadn't had much inspiration, not even now as I write, but I want to at least update now because I have time. But I seriously do not know how this is gonna end up : P. Please review, it would make me feel better!  
  
Warning: First part of this chapter is a little dark but steamy. And it will probably be short. I may be planning to write the nc-17 version of it. Ok, you know what, I will, and I'll put the link at my bio page.  
  
-I Learned from the Best- Chapter 4  
  
Legolas opened his blue eyes to meet a pair of steel eyes. He lay on his bed, staring into them for a long time. Then, the owner of those eyes smiled, and pressed his lips onto Legolas'. Legolas could feel his weight press onto his body and found that he could not suppress his arousal. He returned the kiss fully, as his hands snaked underneath the man's clothes, feeling taut muscle, toned after many years of training and harsh battles. They stopped kissing for a moment.  
  
"Amin mella le."  
  
Skin against skin, lips against lips. Hips ferociously colliding, incoherent whispers. Legolas was at his peak, lungs and throat screaming out his lover's name, over and over. Just as he was to release, the man stopped. His eyes were shadowed, and his lips curved into a wicked smile. All of a sudden, before Legolas could do anything, the man grabbed a dagger from underneath his heap of clothes at the foot of the bed. He smiled.  
  
"Amin mella le."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in utter shock and pain. His love had stabbed his chest. The pain was burning, and blood, his blood, was already staining the bed sheets. He looked up at his love, whose hand was still clasped around the dagger's handle. Then, he twisted the dagger, and with a sickening rip, he pulled his heart out.  
  
"Estel!!!!!!!!!!!" Legolas screamed and gained consciousness His head and heart was pounding, his body shaking violently. He continued to scream and scream. He could not stop the tears from escaping. He tried to breathe properly but he could not, crying, choking, sobbing and screaming.  
  
Sure enough, Elrohir heard Legolas' screams, as he was on his way to his chambers after completing his work. Immediately, he ran all the way to Legolas' chambers and burst through the door. What he saw shocked him and broke his heart. "Legolas!"  
  
Legolas was on the floor, crying and screaming and thrashing about. All he could make out were "Ore [heart]", "Sikil [dagger]", "Yaar [blood]" and "Amin mella le [I love you]". He went on his knees and tried to calm him down. "Legolas! Legolas..shh..shh..it's alright, I'm here. I'm here." Elrohir grasped Legolas' firmly but not too hard. He could feel how violently Legolas was shaking and how difficult it was for him to breathe. His was still sobbing but then his screaming had reduced to mumbling. Elrohir's presence seemed to calm him down a bit. Slowly, Elrohir scooped Legolas into his arms, rubbed his back, and started to rock him slowly.  
  
Legolas' body stopped shaking but remained to tremble slightly. His breath steadied but tears continued to run freely down his red cheeks. He had a hand gripping onto Elrohir's collar. Elrohir kissed Legolas' sweaty brow. Then he whispered, "What happened, mellonin?"  
  
Legolas stiffened. How could he possibly tell him? It hurt him too much and he was terrified. But his chest was bursting, and his mind wanted to explode. He stifled a sob. Then, he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't. It was driving him insane.  
  
"He stabbed me! Stabbed me! With a dagger, drove it..drove it into me. My chest. My heart. He, he smiled. You know that? He smiled. And told me, "Amin mella le". Amin mella le.amin mella le.and then..then.." Legolas stopped.  
  
"Please finish it, Legolas. Please?" Elrohir asked, reassuringly. Legolas swallowed. He looked up at Elrohir.  
  
"He ripped my heart out." Elrohir was shocked, and for a few moments, both remained silent. Elrohir was about to speak when he saw Legolas' fingers stroking something. His eyes widened with shock and his mind was racing, screaming, "No! No! This can't be happening, not now. Please, Elbereth. Help him. Help me. Help us." All of a sudden, Legolas looked up at him, with a twisted smile upon his face, which was starting to scare Elrohir.  
  
"Legolas? What is the matter? Where are you going?!" Elrohir started to panic. Legolas had rose to his feet, a maniacal grin on his face. "Legolas please stop!" Elrohir cried, and held onto Legolas' robe. "Let go, Elrohir." Legolas said, softly and dangerously. Elrohir let go at once, not because of the order. It was because of how he asked him to. Legolas had never spoken towards him like that. Before he could stop himself, tears began to run down his face. "Legolas.." He whispered, but Legolas had already left the chamber.  
  
Elrohir buried his face in his hands. "Elbereth please save him.."  
  
Legolas' mind was racing. His emotions were bumping into each other and a drum was pounding mercilessly in his head. Then, it happened. His mind snapped. His body was moving on it's own will, not Legolas'. Legolas' mind was shut off, so then, he would not be able to control his actions. He was practically possessed, or maybe even a mad man. He was walking until he reached the healer's quarters. It was already nightfall. It was probably vacant. He slipped on the silver ring he had found earlier onto his wedding finger. He smiled wickedly. He entered the room. Candles softly lighted it, but the light went out as the wind passed by. Then, after weaving in and out of various rooms, he found the room he was looking for.  
  
The room was lit by moonlight, it having a window and all. There, in the middle of the room lay someone soundly sleeping. Well, not for long. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew in, and the patient stirred. He sat up slowly but stopped, eyes wide open.  
  
"Good evening, Estel."  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: So.review? No? Please!!?? I will reward you guys with a good nc- 17!!!Alright? And by the way, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but as a writer I can't help myself, so I'm advertising! I have written a new A/L fic called Beautiful stranger. I really want to know how people feel about it and I really, really need some ideas from others to continue. Ok then. Review ok? 


	5. Don't Speak

A/N: Wow. Sorries are on my bio page :P. I am very and I mean VERY emotional when it comes to anything LOTR since ROTK came out. Sorry, this chapter is quite short. And erm..It may seem a little er..dunno how to say it..Well, just be warned, there's just a little bit [or whatever little detail I can give] of angry sex. Haha. Sorry bout that.  
  
My Immortal  
  
Chapter 5- Don't Speak  
  
Aragorn felt his whole body numb. His 'good evening' came in a lazy drawl, and Legolas was leaning on the cold wall. Then, rather drunkenly, he walked towards Aragorn's bed. Then, he lazily crawled up onto the bed.  
  
"Had a good rest, Estel?" Legolas asked in another lazy drawl. Aragorn couldn't speak. His throat had closed up. He felt his heart being crushed, guilt gnawing away at his very being. Then, Legolas tugged at something from his neck. Agonizingly slow, he let the silver chain he had found dangle from his fingers.  
  
"Remember? Remember this Estel? Can you read, the names that grace the inside of this ring? I can. I can read it very well. Read it! Read it out loud!" Legolas suddenly raised his voice and chucked the chain at Aragorn.  
  
Too stunned to say anything, Aragorn felt the familiar cool silver run through his fingers, and he felt the smoothness of the silver ring. He took a gamble and looked up. He immediately met Legolas' searing gaze. He looked down again. Shakily, he mustered up his courage, and read out loud.  
  
"Legolas & Estel"  
  
Aragorn drew in a deep breath. He was burning with guilt, yet he had so much he wanted and needed to tell Legolas. But he knew, he didn't have the right to. Not now at least. He closed his eyes. Then all of a sudden, he felt the chain being tugged viciously out of his hand. He looked up and saw Legolas' face. It did not radiate life anymore, and it deeply saddened Aragorn. Then, roughly, Legolas pulled Aragorn towards him and yanked the chain onto Aragorn's neck.  
  
"Wear it! Bear it! Feel its weight! All over again!" Aragorn was shocked, but he knew that Legolas had every right to do what he did. All of a sudden, he felt Legolas' lips crushed against his own.  
  
His kiss was bruising, drunken and unloving. It was angry and lusty. Aragorn only knew too well what was coming, but he was too numb and guilty too make him stop. Legolas pushed Aragorn roughly onto his back and ripped off all clothes that were in the way. He discarded his own clothes and took Aragorn's mouth again. All this while, the silver felt cool, yet burning at the same time.  
  
Legolas was getting rougher by the minute. He bit at Aragorn's dry lips until they bled. Aragorn resisted the urge to scream in pain. He felt Legolas' hands roam his body, feeling and grasping. Unconsciously, he still remembered every part of him. Where he felt pleasure, where he felt pain. All of a sudden Aragorn felt Legolas capture his manhood, and he could not help but moan. As soon as he let that sound escape, Legolas stopped. He crawled back up, so they were face to face. "Do you like that? Was it good? Good enough for you?" Legolas asked dangerously softly. Aragorn did not know what to say. "What? I asked you a question Estel! Can you not speak?!" Anger boiled in Legolas' veins, and he snapped.  
  
SMACK.  
  
His hand connected with Aragorn's cheek. It stung Aragorn's cheek, and it stung Aragorn's heart. Before he could do anything else, Legolas pushed him back onto the bed and entered him roughly. The pain was searing. Legolas was lost in lust, long unsatisfied need and anger. He could not think anymore, as he felt long lost pleasure build up within him.  
  
He couldn't hear Aragorn's cries. He couldn't hear his pleas. He couldn't feel Aragorn's body quiver in shock. He couldn't see the tears that ran down Aragorn's cheeks.  
  
After one last cry, Legolas reached his peak, and fell on top of Aragorn's worn body. His breathing gradually settled, and he slipped into the world of dreams. Aragorn, despite being shaken, he got up for a moment, and covered up Legolas from the cold and settled back with him. Whether Legolas meant to or not, both he and Aragorn cried to sleep.  
  
-TBC-  
  
A/N: Hmm..Now do I deserve a review? I sure hope so..And I hope I did not offend or put off anyone by writing an 'angry sex' scene. But I meant to write one from the start, and it adds on to the plot. And Everyone has reasons for their doings. Just depends if what they're doing is wrong or right. And that means??..Aragorn DOES have a few reasons, so stick around. 


End file.
